All She Ever Wanted
by SkywalkerLover2011
Summary: Ok it's the end of the world. But Dean and Jo are together. They face danger and evil together. This is the story of their lives together.It'll be some fluff and some real story. but Its pretty good I promise. PLZ R&R. I'll return the favor:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Supernatural fanfic. Reviews would be lovely ****J It starts out a little slow but it gets better. I promise, gonna go thru their lives together**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

All She Ever Wanted

Prologue

She was standing at the bar ordering another shot of Jack. When, "Jo, is that you?"

She turned around, and there he was, Dean Winchester, his beautiful green eyes staring at her.

"Hey Deano. Nice to see you." She smiled. It was more that nice, it was enthralling and wonderful. Her heart was aflutter. She was completely and utterly in love with him.

" It's great to see you to. You look. . . Well great Jo." He was staring at her perfect body. Her blonde hair and soft brown eyes sending chills down his spine. He had loved her for the longest time. He wished that he could have a normal life. He wished he could marry her and they could have a family. But what kind of person brings a child into this life.

"You too." She said. She felt like a giddy school girl with her first crush. " What brings you here?" She asked.

"A job. People have been killed or turn up missing, all claiming to see these huge creatures. Sammy thinks it May be a Black Dog, but we're not sure yet."

" Well it's already been taken care of. I killed it."

" Well why don't you let me take you out to celebrate then" he laughed.

" Are you hitting on me Dean?" Jo pleasantly asked.

Dean grinned at her, " Well if I am, is it working?"

" Actually it is. What the hell lets go out" Jo was ecstatic.

That night was the most fun either if then had had in a long time. They drove around, got totally trashed, and were kicked out of two bars for fighting. He took her back home, kissed her on the cheek, then in the lips, until they were both going crazy. Jo lead him inside and they finally showed their true feelings for one another with a passion as fierce as any monster they'd ever met.

That was two years ago. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Big thanks to dean-jo your review made my day****J ok here's chapter two. Lol. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions let me knowJ**

It was the most important day of their lives thus far. July 19, 2011. Their wedding day. Jo was a nervous wreck. She would of preferred just going in front of a judge, but Dean had insisted that if they we're going to do this they were going to do it right. She could hardly believe that in just a few short hours she would go from being Joanna Beth Harvelle to Joanna Beth Winchester. She had to admit she liked it. Her mother was a little scared at first when they told her. The thought of her daughter marrying a Winchester, but she knew how much Dean loved her and that he would always protect her.

Jo looked absolutely gorgeous in her long white dress although she hated wearing dresses. Her hair was done up all elegantly, she looked perfect. The hours were passin quickly and soon her mother was running in to tell her it was starting. She stepped out of her room and nervously made her way to the altar.

* * *

He couldn't believe today was the day. Dean was finally going to marry her. He only wished his parents could be here to see this day, to see how happy he was. He stood nervously up at the altar waiting for Jo. The doors opened and there she was. She was so beautiful. Her hair, her face, everything. She was perfect.

She made her way up to him and took his hands in her own. The look on her face was priceless, Jo was ready to kill him. They said they're vows and he leaned in to kiss her sweetly in front of their family and friends. She was his, and he was hers. Their lives were perfect, even if it was simply for this moment.

* * *

They had to postpone their honeymoon. I mean the world was ending and they were playing a huge role in trying to save it.

" Dean, Bobby called. He said it looks like Lucifer is in Oklahoma. I say we get down there and get rid of this son of a bitch once and for all." Jo said.

" Alright babe, I gotta call Sam, because we'll need him. Get your stuff packed, sooner we can leave the sooner this will be all over."

" Can do." Jo smiled, she absolutely loved it when he took control. As long as he didn't expect her to listen to everything he said every time he said it. 'Cause then she'd have to beat the hell out of him

Dean watched her walk away. She had such an air of confidence about her. She was the kind of girl you just respected. He loved her bad ass attitude. She really was his perfect girl. . .

**A/n: Ok well I'll try and update everyday. Still deciding all the details on where im taking the story. But id love reviews, suggestions, anything. I thrive on itJ)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again dean-jo. Your reviews make my day. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like. **

Chapter 3

" Dean, dude can you turn the music down just a little?" Sam said from the back seat.

" 'Fraid not Sammy. I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now and since I can't be I'm gonna put you through hell, and listen to my music, with my wife, in my car." Dean replied.

Jo smiled. She loved this song. It was Renegade by Styx and it just reminded her of Dean.

They were traveling down the highway on their way to Okalahoma when the radio went ballistic. The car seemed to have a mind of its own. It swerved this way and that, screeching the whole time.

" Dammit. No baby, don't do this." Dean was practically crying. His car was his baby and he loved it dearly.

Suddenly, it all just stopped. A man appeared with a sort of smile on his face.

" Hello Sam. Have you made your decision yet?" It was Lucifer, come to claim Sam's body as his vessel and continue on with his plans for the apocalypse.

" I will never say yes to you. Never." Sam said.

Lucifer just smiled sadly. " Well I happen to know you will. I just wish you'd make it easy in yourself. I hate to see you hurt Sam. You are my vessel and for that I care deeply for you."

" Dude that's just creepy. Don't you know you don't say that to another dude?" Dean smirked. He hated the fact that Sam was chosen to be this creeps vessel. He hated that he knew he couldn't always protect Sam anymore. In Fact if it wasn't for Jo he'd hate everything in his life anymore, because for the most part it had turned into a major suckfest.

" Always the joker, Dean. Well I can see that today is not the time for us Sam. But one day soon you will say yes, I promise you that." And with that Lucifer was gone.

* * *

Today had not went as planned. It had been a big joke. Dean felt he should have known that Lucifer would only let his presence by known to try and lure Sam in, so that he could make Sam say yes. He felt so beyond stupid, like he was failing and couldn't do anything right.

At about that time Jo walked in. She was wearing a very sexy nighty that was definitely not her style but when Dean saw her in it he about died. He truly believed she was the sexiest, most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes, or anything else for that matter on.

" So Deano, watcha think? It's not me but I figured since we're supposed to be on our honeymoon I could be a little out there." Jo said as she played with the lacy bottom that barely came to her thigh.

Dean got up and moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her perfect ass. He leaned in slowly and kissed her sweetly. " I think you look absolutely perfect." Dean smiled.

He picked her up and carried her to their bed, laying her gently down. He stood up and looked down at her, all the while smiling. She reached up and said, " Come here you." And pulled him down towards her. He ran his hands up her legs until they came to a halt at her thighs. He started sliding it up her short nighty, as she pulled his face up to kiss her.

There in that old, cheesy motel room they made love for the first time as husband and wife. And neither of them thought it could have been more perfect. This was who they were, who they had always been. They didn't need normal as long as they had each other. And as they finished and laid next to each other, with Jo lying on his bare chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her they forgot.

They forgot the apocalypse, they forgot Lucifer, they even forgot Sam. All they needed was each other. Or at least that's what it felt like in that moment. . .

**A/n: Ok so this was a kinda cool chapter I guess. It's going to get better soon. ****J Reviews would be amazingJ)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so I haven't actually gotten a review for the last chapter yet which sucks but im gonna continue writing anyways. This will probably be more fluff than anything but fluff is always nice ****J)**

**Chapter 4**

It had been two months since they're wedding day and they were still happy. Granted they argued all the time but more in a joking way than anything. And of course Jo always won, because she's the woman, and according to Dean the woman is always right, even when she is completely wrong she is still right.

That day started out like any other, Jo thought. She woke up, got dressed, got food, and woke Dean up. The last part was always the hardest. _He's such a pain in my ass,_ Jo lovingly thought. Dean groggily got out of bed, and got dressed. Glancing every chance he could at Jo. He thought he'd get tired of looking at her all the time by now, or at least that he would not want, or rather need, to look at her every few minutes. But he did.

" What are you staring at Deano?" Jo asked jocosely.

" Huh. . What? Oh nothing." Dean stuttered.

" Yeah sure." Jo smiled. He was such a goof sometimes. But she loved him.

* * *

Later that day they got a call from Ellen saying there was talk of strange things going on in this little town in Ohio. She said it seemed like your ordinary haunting, and they might want to go check it out.

The three Winchesters climbed into the impala. Dean started her up and smiled as she purred. " That's my baby." He said. Jo just smiled. She admitted she was actually jealous of the car sometimes, especially at first. There were times when she honestly thought he loved his car more than her and given the choice he'd save the car. When she told him this he just laughed and looked away as he said " Jo of course I'd pick you over my baby."

" So Sammy, any clue as to if this is just a routine haunting or what?" Dean asked.

" Well I kinda won't know for sure until we get there and see it for ourselves. But from everything Ellen said, and from the information she e-mailed me that's what it looks like." Sam replied.

" Dude whatever happened to writing a letter, or I dunno picking up a phone. This computer stuff is just getting ridiculous. The only good thing about the internet is free porn." Dean said

" Well Dean, your married now. Your not allowed to look at porn anymore." Sam whispered laughing.

Dean glared at Sam, " Don't you ever joke about porn with me Sammy. And for your information, Jo don't have a problem with me looking at porn as long as I don't do it everyday. Isn't that right babe?"

" Yeah Dean, that's right. But you still need to pay more attention to me than them. As long as I still get what I need we won't have a problem." Jo said.

She just didn't understand his fascination with the whole nude girls thing. She supposed it helped during dry spells but he had her now. _But, boys will be boys _she thought. She then started thinking of her life with Dean. What was and what could happen. She knew one day she wanted to have kids but she had no idea if he wanted the same thing. She knew that one day she wanted to really settle down and get a house and maybe a dog or something along those lines. But what did Dean, the one person she truly love, want. She was bound determined to ask him as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

They pulled up at the house that Ellen had said was haunted. They got out of the car and walked inside.

All of a sudden " SURPRISE!?!" Everyone yelled. Jo was in awe. Her was just a few days away but she hadn't planned in even saying anything about it. She honestly hoped everyone would have forgotten.

"Happy Birthday! So what do you think Jo? Me and Ellen set this up for you. I came up with the whole fake hunt thing myself. But Sam and Ellen did the rest. It's not much but we wanted to do something for you and…" Dean was stopped abruptly as Jo kissed him.

" It's wonderful Dean. I don't really like surprises but it's nice all the same." Jo beamed as she seen the few close people who had been invited to this little celebration. " But now to the important thing Deano," she whispered, " Watcha' get me for this special occasion."

" You'll get that later when we're alone." Dean kissed her forehead.

Ellen ran up and hugged her daughter. " Happy birthday Jo!" She then proceeded to smack her in the back of the head.

" Oww, Mom what was that for?" Jo complained her head throbbing

" That's for NEVER calling me too make sure your alright." Her mother haughtily replied.

" Whoops," Jo said, " We've just been so busy and. . ."

" Don't give me that crap Joanna Beth. It's sad when my son-in-law calls me too tell me my daughter is ok."

" Mom do we really have to do this now? This is the first time I've seen you since the wedding, can't this be a nice thing for once. I'm not a little girl anymore mom."

" Don't you think I know that Jo. But it doesn't change the fact that your still my daughter, and with the job you do especially, you should call me and tell me your ok." Ellen was actually close to tears. And of course this made Jo feel awful. Her mom just wanted to know she was alive.

" Ok mom, I'll start calling you at least once a week from now on. I promise." Jo hugged her mom.

" Alright, now go on and get out of here. Your husbands waiting." Ellen shuttered, " I still can't believe you and Dean are married."

* * *

Jo left and found Dean sitting on the hood of his impala.

" Get in. I want to take you somewhere." Dean said.

The car ride was a quite one. They had the music blaring but neither said much. They drove on and on for miles until they came upon a burnt ruin of a building long gone. Jo was ready to cry. It was the Roadhouse, or what was left of it anyways. This was where she grew up, it was even where they first met.

" Oh Dean, this is where we first met. Do you remember?" Jo was close to tears.

" I remember. How could I forget? You punched me in the face remember, almost broke my nose." Dean laughed. He pulled Jo into him and just let her stand there looking at the remains of her home.

" I love you, you know." Dean said. " I know I don't tell you as often as I should but I do. You're my life Jo and without you I don't think I'd even wanna be alive right now."

" I know you love me, and I love you too! More than you can possibly know." Jo said. She leaned up and kissed him savoring this beautiful moment they had together. She knew then that no matter what they would always be together. She knew that he would want anything that she wanted. He would do everything in his power to make her life as good as he possibly could. She knew he was all she ever wanted. . .

**A/N: Ok so thanks to merry merry whom added this story to their favorite list. J it made me happy. Id really love reviews if your reading this. So I know if its being read. . There will be another chapter up tomorrow. Anyways much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok first thanks to StarBlueGirl21, your review and alerts made my day****J**** So on with the next chapter. Reviews would be lovely:0**

Chapter 5

Dean was worried. Jo had been acting strange as of late, and even though he wouldn't let her know that, it scared him. If something happened to her, or if he lost her he just didn't know what he would do. She was everything to him now.

In the last weeks since Jo's birthday not only had she been acting strange, but things between him and Sam had become strained. _Sam has changed so much_, he thought to himself, _he's no where near the ALMOST innocent guy he was before I brought him back to the job._

Everything seemed to be changing, and to make matters worse, they were no closer to killing Lucifer now, than they were a year ago. The world was crashing all around them and they were powerless to stop it.

* * *

Jo sat on the bed in the motel room and thought: thought about the choice she had to make, thought about how to tell him. It was so hard. What ever happened to the easy way out?

At that moment Dean came in. He bent down to kiss her and she returned it lovingly. She knew she loved Dean she was just scared that after she told him he wouldn't love her anymore. _God_, she thought, _why's everything got to be so damn difficult??_

" Jo, are you alright? You've been acting funny lately." Dean asked.

" I'm fine," she replied, " I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Dean took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He looked her in the eye and said, " You know, it's kind of in my job description to help you. If you've got something on your mind you can tell me." Dean listened to himself. He could hardly believe he just said that. Talk about a chick flick moment. But it was true. He loved her and he was willing to do anything for her.

" Dean I'm. ." Jo was cut off as the phone rang.

" Hello," he answered. " Yeah Bobby, I know. He won't answer my phone calls either. No I don't know where he is. Yeah I know Bobby, we just have to hope we get to him before Lucifer does."

As Dean continued to talk on the phone, there was a sound of a flutter of wings and there was Castiel.

" You know you will have to tell him soon, do you not Jo?" Castiel asked.

" I'm afraid I don't know what the hell you talkin' about angel boy." Jo replied, " and I'll tell him when I'm ready to tell him."

" Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

" I have come to ask for your help, Dean." Cas answered.

" That's the only time we ever see you. And you always bring bad news with you. Cas I can't do this anymore. Just give me a little time to get things situated. Or better yet help me find Sammy." Dean cried.

" I know where Sam is. I will tell you but you have to promise me that after you reach him you will help me." Castiel said.

" Fine. Deal. Let's talk."

Dean and Cas left the room, leaving Jo to ponder her problem.

" Ugh!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. She paced around the room as she thought to herself.

Then, " Jo we gotta go. Sam is in Detroit, that's where he says 'yes' to Lucifer. We have to stop him." Dean practically screamed.

" Dean I have to tell you something." Jo said.

" Baby I love you, and I'm sure this is important but it has to wait we have to get to Sam, before its to late."

" Dean. . Stop… listen to me please." Jo was close to tears.

" Jo, he's my brother. I can't let him do this."

" Dean, I'm pregnant." Jo exclaimed. . .

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Tune in tomorrow for the next one. Lol id love reviews. We're getting to the good stuff now ****J) much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Big thanks to dean-jo and jhoug for your reviews. And thanks to dean-jo, jhoug, and Lord Luke Skywalker for either adding an alert, or making it your favorite story. It means a lot to me****J so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 6

" Your what?" Dean said.

" Pregnant, Dean." Jo answered.

" Meaning. ." Dean asked, a look of concern on his face.

" As in there is a child growing in my uterus, genius." Jo replied._ Men are so stupid_, she thought to herself.

Dean sat on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands. _What have I done_, he thought to himself,_ I never wanted to bring a child into this life. _Dean was scared. He knew that he had to see his job through to the end, but what kind of man was he to bring a child into the world amongst all the horrible things going on now. He wanted a family with Jo, but he'd thought it would be years down the line. After they finished the whole battle for the apocalypse thing.

" Dean, please say something. Anything. I was terrified to tell you and the whole silent thing isn't exactly making me feel better." Jo said.

" What do you want me to say, Jo? I'm scared. How the hell are we gonna raise a kid in this world?" Dean replied.

Jo looked down at her hands, which she had placed on her stomach. She was scared too. But it's already happened and there was nothing she could do about it now. She was going to raise this baby to the best of her abilities.

" I dunno, Dean. But we'll figure it out." She walked up to him and as she approached he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair.

" You're right. We'll figure something out. But right now I have to go get Sammy. Jo I want you to stay here. I don't want you going near this stuff in your condition." Dean softly murmured.

" Dean that's absolute bull shit. This is my job too. And I don't want to see anything happen to Sam either. I'm coming" Jo stubbornly said.

" Please, Jo, for once listen to me. Just stay here. I'll be back soon. Please Jo." Dean appeared to be on the verge of tears. As much as he wanted her with him he knew that he would do his job better and be more help to Sam if he wasn't worrying about her.

" Fine Dean. But don't expect me to sit here and watch the world fall apart during the whole pregnancy." Jo cried.

Dean smiled at her. She had to be the most stubborn woman on the face of the planet. But she was also the only one who could ever make him listen to her. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

" I love you, Jo. I'll be home soon." Dean said.

" I love you too, and you better be. Or I'll come after you, pregnant or not."

* * *

Dean arrived in Detroit in what felt like no time. He looked around in horror. The city was in ruin. Flames engulfed the buildings. He looked around desperately searching for his brother. Off to the west he seen him. " Sammy" he yelled. He ran towards his brother.

" Dean. . I. I.. tried to stop him. . But I was. . Was too late." Sam said.

Dean hugged his brother happy that he was safe and apparently not possessed.

" Sammy, I can't tell you how good it is to see you man. I really thought I wasn't going to make it in time."

" Aww Dean, you almost didn't." A man said. It was Lucifer, standing there with a sadistic smile on his face. " Sam, you are my vessel. Why will you not just accept your destiny? You shall help me bring paradise to this beautiful work of art."

" Dude, get this through that crazy noggin of your's. Sam isn't going to say yes to you. So just leave him the hell alone." Dean screamed.

" As I have said before, I know he will. I must be patient. In time you will see." And once again he just disappeared.

" Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here by myself. It's just, I wanted to prove I was capable of being on my own." Sam said.

" Yeah, well next time don't do something stupid." Dean answered, " I have enough on my plate right now without having to worry about saving your dumb ass."

" What do you mean by that?" Sammy asked.

" Jo's pregnant."

" As in your gonna be a dad, pregnant?" Sam questioned.

" Yeah, and Sam I'm scared to death. I don't want my kid to have to grow up the way we did. That's just not fair." Dean said.

" Wow, your going to be a dad. And just for the record, your different than dad. No matter how much you try to be like him your not him. You won't be the same with your kids." Sam told him.

" I hope your right Sammy. I really do."

* * *

Jo sat patiently waiting. _Well that didn't go like I had planned_, she thought to herself, _but at least he seems to be ok with it, even if he is scared._ She was afraid too, to tell you the truth. She didn't know anything about being a mother. But she did know she was excited, more excited than she'd ever been.

Jo stood up as she heard the Impala pull into the lot. . .

**A/N: Ok, so reviews would be lovely. And thanks again to all who have reviewed or submitted alerts, or made this one of their favorite stories. It makes me want to write more. Another chapter should be up tomorrow. J Much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Big thanks to StarBlueGirl21 for your review and favorite author alert. And thanks to SunshineGirl177 for your story alert and adding this to your favorite stories. And thanks to everyone who has added an alert or reviewed this story before now. ****J I love you guysJ) And now for the next chapter**

Chapter 7

The Impala pulled into the parking lot outside the West Inn. Dean got out with Sam close behind.

" Maybe you should like wait here or something, Sammy. Just so me and Jo can talk about this whole baby thing real quick. Or I can just give you the keys and you can go get something to eat. " Dean said.

" Alright, just call me when it's safe to come back." Sam answered.

Dean walked to his and Jo's room. She was sitting on the bad same as before, looking up as he walked in the room.

" Hey there." Jo murmured.

" Hey." Dean replied.

Jo stood up and went to him. He graciously took her into his arms, holding on as if letting her go would kill him. He laid his head on hers as she began to cry into his shoulder.

" Shh. . Jo it's going to be ok. I promise." Dean whispered to her, as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

" No, Dean, it's not. You don't even want the baby. And to tell you the truth I've never wanted anything in my life." Jo said.

" Listen to me, Jo. I want this baby too. I just want our baby to have everything. And I don't want it growing up the way me and Sammy did, without a real home." Dean told her.

" So you want the baby?" Jo cried.

" Of course I do. Baby, I want to have a family with you. I just thought it was going to be a little farther down the line before it actually happened." Dean smiled. " How far along are you?"

" Only about two and a half months."

" Well we've got plenty of time to get ready then." Dean said. He had a smile on his face. He was scared or terrified was a better word but he did want this. He could tell how happy this was going to make Jo.

" Oh did you get to Sam in time?" Jo said with a worried expression.

" Yeah, he's out getting food now. So that we had a few minutes to talk alone." Dean answered.

" Got it." She laughed. She was happy now. She knew everything was going to be ok. They were going to be parents. She was going to be someone's mother. Crazy.

" Well maybe you should call Sam now that we've finished talking." Jo said as she moved to kiss him.

" Hmmm." Dean replied, " I think we can wait a few more minutes." He kissed her lovingly and passionately. He picked her up, kissing her the whole time, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and they made love. It was quick, but in the short time they were able to have they conveyed every feeling they weren't able to say.

**A/N: So short chapter, I know. But im planning on the next chapter being a much longer one. J Reviews would be lovely dears. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Much love.**

**-Johnna2011**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Such big thanks to dean-jo. Your reviews always make me so happy that I'm writing this. So I'm planning on this story being between 15 and 20 chapters long. But I'm also planning on writing a sequel, granted you guys want one. So let me know what you think. ****J**

Chapter 8

Dean woke up sweating. He looked over and there laid Jo, sleeping, on his chest. It had been a while since he had had a nightmare. And this one truly scared him. He was determined not to allow it to become a reality.

Gently he lifted Jo off of his chest and got up. He had to talk to Sammy. Of course he wasn't going to let his brother know he was having nightmares, but he just had to talk to him.

Dean got dressed and walked outside and next door to his brother's room. They had decided that with Jo being pregnant, and extremely hormonal, it was in everyone's best interest if Sam slept in a different room. He banged loudly on the door before letting himself in.

" Hey, Dean." Sam said. Upon looking at his brothers face he commented, " Dude what's wrong?"

" I need a beer and a bacon cheeseburger. You wanna ride with me Sammy? I could use the company." Dean told him.

" Uh yeah, sure, no problem." Sam answered.

Sam and Dean walked to the Impala. Dean started her up and soon they were on their way to the nearest bar.

" Dean what's up with you? You haven't done anything like this since before you and Jo got together. And I know you. What's going on?" Sam asked concerned.

" Just thinking, that's all Sam." Dean replied, " Do you know what the chances are of women dying in childbirth?"

" Not very high, with the advanced medicine there isn't much of a chance at all of a woman dying from that. Is that what your worrying about?"

" A little. I dunno. This whole baby thing has got me scared Sam. What if I can't protect it? What if I can't protect Jo?" Dean said.

" In case you haven't noticed you're kinda like made to protect people. I mean look how many times you've saved my ass." Sam reasoned.

" Yeah but Sammy, I think your forgetting there's been twice now where I haven't gotten to you in time. You died, remember? And you killed Lilith because I couldn't get there in time." Dean argued.

Sam was getting frustrated. " Dean you also sold your soul and went to hell to bring me back. And if I had listened to you about Ruby in the first place, and not drank the demon blood, not trusted a demon, then you wouldn't have had to get to me at all. So stop blaming yourself for that. Ok?" Sam nearly screamed.

" Yeah, I guess your right. But look where all of that has gotten us Sam. It's the damn apocalypse. The world is ending and the only other person that I would die for, besides you, is pregnant. I feel like an ass for even having sex with her. Just because we're bringing a baby into this hell that's left of Earth." Dean said.

" Your impossible." Sam answered.

" Yeah, well your stuck with my impossible ass." Dean replied.

" Don't remind me." his brother laughed.

They pulled up to the bar and walked in. They grabbed two empty stools, Dean ordered his burger and beer, and they talked. Dean of course was going to regret this chick flick moment in the morning. But for now it was nice.

As Dean took a bite out of his burger, a familiar smell reached his nose. It appeared Sam had noticed it too.

" Son of a bitch, Sam we gotta get outta here. I got to get Jo." Dean said.

They got up and headed to the door, only to be stopped by two people. One a pretty brunette, the other a big and well scary looking man. Both of who's eyes changed from normal colors of blue and brown to a pitch black.

" Aww now where do you think your going? The party's just getting started. You wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun now would you." The brunette said. " Have you missed me?"

" Meg?" Sam asked.

" Oh well don't I feel special. Sam Winchester remembers me. You know you've become even more of a celebrity in Hell since our father has risen," Meg said.

" Yeah, well Sam will never say yes to daddy dearest, you bitch." Dean spat. He had never hated anyone, except perhaps Ruby, more than Meg.

" Well we'll see about that. Now Won't we. Oh and don't worry Dean, honey, your wifey will be joining us soon. So just relax."

" I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you myself." Dean screamed.

" Now haven't I heard that before." Meg smiled that sarcastic smile that she seemed to carry no matter who she inhabited.

They heard a car pull up.

" Looks like the newest Mrs. Winchester's here."

* * *

Jo had felt Dean move her. She had felt him thrashing about, and she knew he had been having nightmares since she had told him about the pregnancy. And it seemed to be getting worse now that she was showing. Granted she was only four months along now but she had been fairly small to begin with, so she of course showed early.

She heard Dean leave the room, knowing he was going to talk to Sam. She wished he'd share his nightmares with her. She didn't want to ask because she knew he'd deny it. Jo couldn't understand why he didn't want to talk about that stuff with her.

Not long after he went outside she heard the Impala leave. She figured he was going out for a drink, not that she blamed him. _Hell, _she thought to herself, _if I could I'd be drinking to_.

Jo got up and went to the fridge, taking out an ice cream bar. That was the only thing she seemed to want anymore. She heard a car pull up, thinking it was Dean she walked towards the door.

All of a sudden the door burst open and three men walked in all of who had eyes black as coal. " Get the hell outta here you evil sons a bitches." She yelled as she sneakily reached for the knife the boys had gotten from Ruby.

They came towards her, and as they did so she stabbed one in the throat, killing him instantly.

" You little bitch," one of his companions yelled. " I'll kill you." He reached towards her, knocking the knife out of her had and grabbing her throat.

" Enszun, enough, we're supposed to bring her back alive. Father has plans for her." The other demon, Shiva, said.

" Very well, Shiva. Your lucky your important to father you stupid bitch." Enszun spat as Jo passed out.

* * *

The two demons carried Jo up to the bar, where Dean and Sam sat, trapped by Meg and the other's who waited for their father, Lucifer. As they walked in, Jo finally started coming around.

Dean ran to her as soon as he seen her.

" Jo, are you ok?" Dean asked. " I should have never left you. I'm sorry Jo, I'm so sorry." He was holding in to her for dear life, shielding her, and hoping they hadn't noticed her slightly protruding stomach.

" I'm a little dizzy, but I'm ok." She said. " It's not your fault Dean."

She tried to move out of his arms, but he wouldn't budge.

" Jo, Don't move. I don't want them to know your pregnant if we can help it." Dean whispered. Unfortunately Meg had heard him and her eyes moved towards Jo's stomach, which was beginning to round.

" Well what do we have here? Oh Dean why didn't you tell me you were going to be a daddy? I would have brought something to celebrate the occasion. But I'm sure father will have something nice for it when he gets here." Meg smiled.

" You hurt her, or the baby, and I'll…I'll…" Dean started.

" You'll what Dean. Kill me? Good luck with that since you've lost the colt, and now we have the knife. What would your dear ole daddy say?"

" Don't you ever talk about my dad!" Dean yelled.

Meg had struck a nerve. She was going to enjoy killing Jo in front of Dean as he watched helplessly. Provided her father allowed it.

There was a loud noise and, " It looks like daddy's here." Meg said. . .

**A/N: well loves, I promised a longer chapter. So there you go. ****J**** I would love reviews. Let me know what you think. There will be a few days this week when I won't be able to update because I have to stay with my aunt and she won't let me type on her computer. But anyways. . . Review, let me know what you think about the chapter and the sequel idea lol. Much love**

**-Johnna2011**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to Amanda1979 for your review. It means a lot to me =) and I need to thank my best friend, Nickie, for reading these chapters as soon as I post them and being totally honest on what she thinks. Lovers you=) anyways I really would like to know what you guys are thinking of this story and if you think you'd like a sequel lol. **

Chapter 9

" Jo stay behind me, and the first chance you get I want you to run. Do you understand?" Dean said, pleading with his wife.

" Dean, I'm not leaving without you. How could you even ask me to do that?" Jo cried. She knew she would not leave Dean to deal with these bastards without her. They were in this together.

" Jo, listen to me. I know you wanna stay, you wanna fight, but you have to think of the baby." said Dean, placing his hands on her stomach. " Please Jo, I'm trying to protect my family. You and Sam and this baby are my family."

" Dean, that's exactly why I can't leave. You and Sam are my family too. And I'm not leaving you behind."

" Oh how sweet. Dean's trying to be all protective," Meg sneered, " Well we know where that get's you. I mean just look at Sam."

" Go to Hell." Dean said.

" To late sweetie. Been there, done that." Meg replied.

At that moment the door opened and Lucifer walked in, and as he did the demons all bowed in the presence of their creator, of their father.

" My children, you do not have to bow to me. I do not request complete obedience and devotion from my children as my father did." Lucifer exclaimed.

" Father, we have the Winchester's as you asked. We got Dean's wife as well, and she is pregnant father." Meg explained.

" I know." Was all he replied.

He turned his attention to Sam who had been silent for the longest time.

" Sam, my one true vessel, I offer a proposition for you. If you say yes today I shall spare your brother, and his wife." Lucifer reasoned, " But should you refuse I will have them both killed in front of you. I hate to do this Sam, I know how it would pain you. But you see I am running out of options."

" Sam, don't." Dean said, " We'll figure something else out."

" Dean, there isn't any other choice. I'm not going to stand by and watch you be killed."

" Dammit Sammy, you can't"

" Actually I can." Sam said. He turned to Lucifer and said, " If I agree do you swear you'll let them go."

" Of course Sam. As my vessel I wan you to be happy. And I am bound by my word."

" SAM NO!" Dean shouted, making sure Jo was still well behind him.

" Yes then."

There was a burst of light, and the body Lucifer had been inhabiting crumbled to the ground as he took Sam as his own. Dean and Jo pushed themselves to the wall, trying to stay out of harms way.

Standing there in Sam's body was Lucifer. Dean could hardly believe it. His brother was Satan. He would never forgive himself for letting Sam say yes.

Lucifer, in Sam's body, turned to Dean and Jo. " I would advise you too leave before I change my mind about killing you." He said in a voice like Sam's that was however slightly wrong.

Jo grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the door. He was immovable. Dean stared at his brother's body.

" Dean, please, let's go. We'll get him back. But we need to go now." Jo pleaded.

" What?. . Yeah of course. Let's go." Dean said.

* * *

They rushed to the motel, grabbed their few personal belongings, and left town.

" Dammit. I shouldn't have let him do that. I should have figured something else out." Dean said more to himself than Jo.

" You couldn't have done anything, Dean. Don't you dare blame yourself. He did this to make sure that, you, me, and our baby lived. He was protecting you for once." Jo answered.

" He's my little brother. it's not his job to protect me." Dean angrily replied.

" And he's also a grown man capable of making his own decisions. And you need to accept that. He did this for us Dean. So that we can live to fight another day." Jo told him.

" Your not exactly doing much fighting being pregnant, so a lot of good that did us. Maybe I should just say yes to. That way we can battle it out, and this will all be over." Dean nearly screamed.

" Pull over, Dean now." Jo said.

" Why?" Dean remarked.

Jo glared at him. " You just made it more than clear that you don't want me or this baby around. So I'll leave and you'll never have to hear from me again. Ok?"

" That's not what I meant, Jo, and you know it." Dean answered. He was sorry he had said those things, he was just upset. She was all he had left.

" No, Dean. You said I can't fight. Well it's awful funny I killed a demon before the others got me. And you wanna say yes. So you'd be leaving anyways." Jo said.

Dean pulled over and stopped the car. He took her hand and said, " Jo, I'm just pissed right now. I don't mean to take it out on you. It's just that bastard is wearing my brother as a meat suit and it's my fault. If I hadn't wanted a drink none of this would have happened."

Jo looked at him, she moved her head up and kissed him. " Dean they were waiting for you there. They probably knew you were going to be there before you did. It's not your fault."

Dean started the car back up and drove to the next motel. He unloaded all of their things. He got undressed and laid next to Jo. Kissing her and murmuring sweet words to her.

" Dean," She said

" Yeah, baby." He answered.

" When those sons a bitches came for me one of them said their father was going to need me for something. You don't think they meant anything beyond getting Sam to say yes do you?" Jo asked.

Dean pulled her closer and held her tightly. " If they did I'm not going to let it happen. I can't lose you too." He said.

" Dean." said Jo.

" Yeah." He replied.

" Do you think we can try and get me into the doctor's. So I can have an ultrasound, and so we can make sure that the baby is ok?" She asked.

" I think that's a good idea. We will tomorrow."

With that they fell asleep holding on to each other. She was all he had now, and he swore that night to do anything to protect her.

**A/N: Reviews would be awesome. Again let me know if you think you'd want a sequel. Much love.**

**-Johnna2011**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank supernatural13**, **Loz-ox, and DW-Jhfan for reviewing my story. I'd also like to thank my best friend Nickie, who is amazing =). I've decided to write the sequel. And as always reviews, comments, ect. Would be appreciated. =)**

Chapter 10

They awoke early the next morning, to get Jo to the doctor, and make sure their baby had not suffered from the nights events. Jo had also decided she wanted to try and find out the sex of the baby. They got into the Impala and speeded off.

" How are you feeling?" Dean asked. He was upset at himself for taking his anger out on Jo.

" I'm fine Dean! And I swear to God if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to break your damn nose." Jo annoyingly replied.

" Ok, calm down." _Yikes_, he thought, _what have I gotten myself into_.

They arrived at the doctor's, eager and scare. They were realizing this was real, they were really going to be parents.

" Mrs. Tyler," the nurse called. Jo and Dean got up. They had decided that with everything that had happened with Dean, with the shape shifters, and his name still being recognizable, they should use an alias. Hence the last name Tyler.

" Oh my, your getting big." The nurse smiled.

" Yeah don't remind me." Jo sighed.

They entered a room, with the machines needed for the baby's sonogram. Jo went and changed into the gown the nurse gave her, and they waited patiently for the doctor.

" You scared?" Dean asked.

" Yeah, a little bit. You?" Jo retorted.

Dean grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead, but didn't answer. Truth was he was terrified. He hadn't been able to protect Sam, who was now Lucifer's meat suit, and was a grown man able to defend himself, so how would he be able to protect a helpless baby, and it's mother. He knew he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to Jo or the baby.

" Ok, You must be Mrs. Tyler?" The doctor said as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

" Yep, That's be me. This is my husband, Steve." Jo smiled.

" Nice to meet you." The doctor offered her hand to Dean who hastily shook it.

The doctor turned on the machine, and got the gel ready to apply to Jo's abdomen.

" Do you know how far along you are?" The doctor asked.

" Umm. . . Not exactly. We were hoping you could give us a due date." Jo sheepishly said.

" OK, and do you wanna know the sex of the baby?"

" Yes, ma'am, we do." Jo smiled.

" OK, now this will be a little cold." The doctor said.

The doctor applied to cool gel on Jo's stomach and spread it around with the Doppler. The image of their child appeared on the screen.

" Ok, well you look to be about 24 weeks along, which is about six months." The doctor said.

" Six months? Are you sure?" Jo asked.

She thought she was only about four, how could she miss something like that?

" Positive," The doctor smiled.

Dean was staring at the image on the screen. That little thing was their baby. And they only had three months left until they would be able to hold it in their arms. He smiled, he was truly excited about being a dad now.

" This is the heartbeat," the doctor said pointing to the throbbing pinpoint on the screed, " your baby is very healthy."

Jo breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worried, especially being further along than she had thought, that the scrap with the demons may have hurt it.

" So what are we having," Dean asked eagerly.

Jo couldn't help but smile. She could see how just seeing the baby's picture had affected Dean. She knew he'd be a great father, and she now knew he was excited, and scared.

" A girl." The doctor smiled.

" A girl? Really." Dean smiled. He was going to be a daddy to a baby girl.

_Oh great_, he thought, _I'm going to end up killing somebody about 16 years from now, and I'm sure whoever it is will be just like me_.

They got a picture of their baby girl printed out, and left.

" So how are you feeling now that you know we're having a girl?" Jo asked.

" I'm excited. And of course still scared." He said.

As they entered the their hotel room, Dean turned and faced Jo. He kissed her sweetly, took hold of her hands and said, " I swear to you, Jo, I'm going to do anything to protect you and our daughter."

" I know," was all she said and it was true.

Dean would do anything for his family and she knew that. She kissed him then, and placed his hands on her stomach to feel their daughter kick. Dean smiled a smile. He could hardly believe that he was able to be so happy after loosing his brother so recently. . .

**A/N: so that was mainly fluff, which is always fun. Lol. More real story tomorrow. Much thanks again to all who review and keep this story going. Reviews are always lovely. Much love.**

**-Johnna2011**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks to amylee22 for your review. =) and thanks to Nickie, my absolute bestest friend ever, who I've also decided to dedicate this story to because if it wasn't for you I would never have known about Supernatural. And Dean hehe. I love you. And I love all you who read this and keep it coming. =)**

Chapter 11

Dean snuck out of the room leaving Jo sleeping. He had to get some fresh air, the nightmares had gotten worse in the last month since they'd found out they were having a girl. He was truly terrified. He had never had nightmares reoccur like this. And he knew that Jo was noticing. She was usually awake staring at him. But he didn't want to tell her about the nightmares.

Dean was standing by the Impala when Jo came up behind him.

" Dean, what's wrong with you?" She asked, worried

" Nothing. Just thinking is all." He replied, nonchalantly.

" Bull shit, Dean. I know you're having nightmares. I've known for a long time." She said.

" How long's a long time?" He asked.

" Since I told you I was pregnant." She said.

" Why haven't you said anything about it?" Dean questioned.

" Well you used to go talk to Sammy about it. But since everything has happened with him they've gotten worse. And you're not one to really share stuff like that. But Dean, I love you! You're my husband and I think it's time we talk about this." Jo told him.

He looked down at his feet, silent tears filling his eyes. Jo tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled away. He decided she was right. He needed to talk about this.

" I keep dreaming about. ." He began.

" About what, Dean?" She tried to coax him into divulging his secret to her.

" You dying." Was all he said.

" How?" Jo asked.

" We have the baby, and I can see her. And she's beautiful. And then I see Sam. Only It's not Sam, it's Lucifer. And he's trying to hurt the baby, and he knocks me out. But I can still see what's going on. He goes after the baby, and you try to stop him and he kills you, and then just disappears." Dean said.

Jo looked at him. She went up and hugged him. He kissed her and began crying.

" Jo, I can't lose you too. Not after losing Sammy. You and this baby are all I have left." Dean said through his tears.

" Dean it's only a dream. I'm not going anywhere." Jo reassured him.

" Jo, you don't get it. I've never dreamt about the same thing for so long. But I swear I won't let it come true. I'll die before I let anything happen to you." He cried.

" I know Dean. But hopefully it'll never come to that."

" I won't let it come to that." He said.

Jo just held on to him, reassuring him to the best of her abilities. And they shared a moment that was rare. And soon went back to bed, Jo deciding to help him take his mind off everything, started kissing him and they had sex like they never had before. Jo trying her hardest to make him feel even a little better.

* * *

Meanwhile hundreds of miles away, Lucifer, in Sam's body, was planning an attack on those who opposed him. It was war. War on the hunters, war on the angels, and war on God.

" My father will regret everything he has done to me." this scorned son cried to the sky. " I will dispose of those he held so much above me and my brothers and sisters."

He turned then and went back into his "children", the demons, who he would dispose if as soon as this war ended. He would show his father how much he loved him. He would prove he was the best of his son's. And he would start with the annialtion of the rest of the Winchester family. A family the angels, and obviously his father, held so much faith in who didn't really even believe in him. . .

**A/N: Ok so maybe not the best chapter. But id still like to know what you think. Review please. Much love.**

**-Johnna2011**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Eminemchick15(who's an awesome writer btw), amylee,StarBlueGirl21**,

**merry merry, and Loz-ox(another awesome writer) for your reviews. You have no clue how great those make me feel, and I cant forget Nickie. Love you bestie.**

**So we're getting towards the end-ish of this story but the day I post the last chapter of this one I'll have the 1****st**** of the sequel up. Lol. =) Thanks again.**

**Eminemchick15: If I can find a Dean I'd have to make like clones. So I could have one too. Lol.**

Chapter 12

_2weeks later_

Dean had been gone on a job for a week now, and Jo was getting antsy. She didn't like being away from him, especially with the baby coming so soon. She was huge and felt like she'd burst at any moment. She had trouble getting up and she didn't like it because she always had to pee.

She called Dean every night and could only hope he'd answer, which he usually did. Jo was sitting in a chair mindlessly flipping through channels when it started. _Oh god_, she thought, _not now, please not now_. Her contractions had started and Dean was probably still miles away. She was scared and not sure what to do. _Of course the one time I actually need him, he's not here._

She dialed Dean and, surprisingly, he answered on the second ring.

" Jo what is it?" He said through the phone.

" I'M GOING INTO LABOR AND YOU NEED TO GET HERE NOW, YOU ASS!" She screamed at him.

" Wait what? I'm on my way. Give me 30 minutes." Dean said.

" I'm not exactly controlling this Dean. God, just get here."

She hung up the phone and tried to control her breathing. It wasn't working. She looked at the clock every ten minutes, tears streaming from her eyes. Jo had been hurt bad in her lifetime but nothing compared to the aching, searing pain she felt now.

Finally, after what seemed like days, Jo heard the Impala pull into the lot. Dean busted through the door and ran to her. His arms around her he helped her to the car. He climbed in the driver seat and took off.

" Hey baby?" He asked.

" What Dean," Jo answered through gritted teeth.

" Can you try not to get blood, or other, uh fluids on my seat?"

She bunched him in his face.

" Your wife, the woman you love, is in labor and all you can think about is your damn car. What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

" Nothing. I just love my car too. And I know she doesn't appreciate body fluids all over her delicate seats." He said.

" OH WELL YOU WEREN'T TO CONCERNED WITH " BODY FLUIDS" GETTING ON YOUR SEATS" She angrily screamed.

She had a point and it shut him up. They arrived at the hospital and Jo was taken immediately to a delivery room. Dean walked in and held her hand. She pushed and pushed for 7 hours until she finally gave birth to their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucifer's plans were coming in action. He watched as his children took the bodies of innocent people and killed the bodies they were in. He looked on with pride as the arrogant humans in this town were destroyed. He was proving how pathetic, how weak they were. Soon, his father would realize he had been right all along, and would welcome him home with open arms.

His brothers and sisters would see as well. Those who tried so hard to stop his return. Had they too stopped loving him? He would see that those who had were dealt with. Lucifer felt as though finally he was getting what he deserved. His father was going to realize how much he loved him, and in return would show him the love he craved.

A woman walked up to him. " Father," she said, " This is the last body in this city. What do you ask of us next?"

He brushed her hair out of her face. " Meg, my child, we shall go after the Winchester's soon. Then there will be no one left to stop me." He smiled a crooked smile.

* * *

Jo looked down at her beautiful baby girl. She had her light hair and Dean's gorgeous green eyes. She was the most beautiful child she had ever seen. She was still screaming loudly, but Jo didn't mind.

" Can I hold her?" Dean asked.

" She's your daughter to, of course you can." Jo smiled.

The moment Dean took her, the baby's tears stopped. Dean smiled down at her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He could not believe he helped to create this child.

" What are we going to call her?" He asked.

" I was thinking Hope." Jo said.

" I like it. Hope Winchester." Dean commented.

He had truly never been happier in all his life. He knew he'd do anything to protect this child. He already loved Hope more than he'd ever loved anyone. . .

**A/N: So what do you think? Lol. Reviews would be lovely. And I' d like to know if you like the baby's name. I thought it fit=) Much love.**

**-Johnna2011**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days. LOL. But I'd like to thank my bestie Nickie, eminemchick15, merry merry, dean-jo, and amylee22. Also to andrejkau, and everyone else who has alerted this.**

**And just a little tidbit, the baby's full name is Hope Mary Winchester, lol so it was named after dean's mom in a way lol. Ok so will be the last chapter and I'll start on the sequel.=)**

Chapter 13

They brought Hope home, and they we're happy. But Dean still had Sammy in the back of his mind. He was going to tell Jo that he had to talk to Sam, or try to. But he couldn't do it now, when they had just brought they're daughter home.

Jo was holding Hope when she seen the look on Dean's face. She knew what he was thinking.

" When are you leaving?" She calmly asked.

" Hmm. . What?" Dean answered.

" Cut the crap Dean, I know your planning on confronting Lucifer. But you gotta understand, just because he looks like your brother doesn't mean he is. That's not Sammy, Dean." Jo said.

" You don't know that, Jo. Sam's still in there somewhere, I know he is."

" So you're going to leave your wife and daughter, unprotected, to go find the bastard wearing your brother. Thanks Dean, for letting me know how important me and Hope are to you." She looked down, trying to hide the tears steadily flowing down her face.

Dean saw Jo's tears. He went to her, pulling her and the baby close to him. " I love you guys, more than anything. And I would die for you. But he's my brother. I have to try." He whispered.

" I know." Jo said utterly defeated.

" I'm gonna take you guys to Bobby's first though. So I know your safe." Dean said.

They made plans to leave the next morning. Dean had already called Bobby and told him they were coming. He slept fitfully that night but his arms never left Jo. He was scared. _What if she's right_, he thought, _what if Sam's not even there anymore_? He couldn't bring himself to believe that.

They got up and moving the next morning early, it was a two days drive to Bobby's.

" You better call me every night so I know your okay." Jo said,

" I will. I gotta make sure my girls are safe anyways." Dean smiled as he seen the baby seat in his rear view mirror.

It was dark and as Dean smiled at his daughter in the backseat he failed to notice the man standing in the middle of the road. He turned and glimpsed him. Dean slammed on his brakes but it was futile, he hit the man.

" God dammit." He yelled getting out of the car and went to look for the man. But he was gone.

" What the hell?" Jo said as she too got out of the car too help the vanished man.

" Something's going on here. And I don't like it." Dean exclaimed.

He looked around and seen nothing. And then a voice from nowhere said, " Dean, so nice of you to join us." It was Lucifer.

Dean glanced at Jo and Hope. He was afraid for them, and he knew that if anything happened to them it would be his fault.

Confidently he said, " Well you know us, we can't miss a good party."

" I seen you brought the newest little Winchester as well.' Lucifer smiled an evil, that was but a grim shadow of Sam's former smile.

" We figured we'd start her out early." Jo remarked.

" Then you won't mind if we take you all along with us." He stated.

Jo paled. She was worried about her husband, her daughter, and herself. But they went willingly knowing a fight would only lessen their chances to survive.

* * *

Lucifer had been looking forward to this moment for weeks. He was going to dispose of Dean Winchester and his family, and then there would be no one left who could stop him. He was going to torture his brother's vessel however, by making him watch his wife and child die. Dean would be begging for death.

* * *

They stood there looking for away out. And Dean found one. It was a small opening but they would manage. He helped Jo out, handed her Hope, and then climbed out himself, taking the baby once he was out.

They ran as fast as they're feet would carry them, with Dean holding on hope for dear life. There was a small town about five miles away. If they made it there they might have a chance.

* * *

He sensed them leave. He felt it as they rapidly ran across the field that led to the small town. And all he could do was smile. He wasn't worried, in fact this was part of his plan. He'd have his revenge on them soon enough.

From inside his head Sam screamed. He begged for his brother's life, for his young niece's life. But his cries fell on deaf ears.

" I am sorry Sam. But this is what has to be done." He said.

Sam screamed No.

* * *

They reached the town. It was deserted.

" Shit." Dean said. It was a trap and he knew it now. The ground erupted. Fire was everywhere. Lucifer was walking towards them a smirk on his face.

" Glad you could make it.' Lucifer said. He murmured ancient words and shots flew out towards Dean.

" NOO!" Jo yelled and she ran in front of Dean and her daughter. They struck her and she fell.

"Jo, JO!" Dean screamed.

The look on Lucifer's face changed from a smirk to one of hurt.

" Dean run!" It was Sam.

" Sam. Is that you Sam?" Dean said.

" Yeah, but I can't keep him in for long. So take Jo and the baby and run."

Castiel appeared, " Dean come on." They grabbed Jo and disappeared.

* * *

Jo was hurt, bad. Castiel couldn't heal her. She was going to die, and there was nothing they could do about it. Dean was crying. He didn't know how he could live with out her.

" Dean, you'll be. . . Ok." Jo said between labored breaths. He was holding her hand. She was crying with h im.

" What about Hope? She needs you too." Dean cried.

" She's got you. You'll be ok." She started coughing blood. She was dying. He kissed his wife passionately. And brought the baby so she could see her daughter one last time. " Mommy loves you." She said.

She took her last breath. And Dean wept and screamed. He had lost everything. But he would be strong for Hope, for his daughter. And ultimately for the world.

**A/N: So this is the end of this story. I promise It'll all be fixed by the end of the next story. Which will be up tomorrow=) review please. I promise the next story will make you happy=)**


End file.
